whatscookingtastycheffandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Recipes are created by selecting two different ingredients and a tool. The recipe collection is compiled into an image gallery for each recipe book (sorted by tool type), and a text-friendly table of all recipes is also available. 'Recipe Collection' (Image Gallery) The image gallery for the recipe collection is sorted by each recipe book (tool type). Click the Expand button on the right to view image gallery. Pan Recipes Pan_001.png Pan_002.png Pan_003.png Pan_004.png Pan_005.png Pan_006.png Pan_007.png Pan_008.png Pan_009.png Pan_010.png Pan_011.png Pan_012.png Pan_013.png Pan_014.png Pan_015.png Pan_016.png Pan_017.png Pan_018.png Pan_019.png Pan_020.png Pan_021.png Pan_022.png Pan_023.png Pan_024.png Pan_025.png Pan_026.png Pan_027.png Pan_028.png Pan_029.png Pan_030.png Pan_031.png Pan_032.png Pan_033.png Pan_034.png Pan_035.png Pan_036.png Pan_037.png Pan_038.png Pan_039.png Pan_040.png Pan_041.png Pan_042.png Pan_043.png Pan_044.png Pan_045.png Pan_046.png Pan_047.png Pan_048.png Pan_049.png Pan_050.png Pan_051.png Pan_052.png Pan_053.png Pan_054.png Pan_055.png Pan_056.png Pan_057.png Pan_058.png Pan_059.png Pan_060.png Pan_061.png Pan_062.png Pan_063.png Pan_064.png Pan_065.png Pan_066.png Pan_067.png Pan_068.png Pan_069.png Pan_070.png Pan_071.png Pan_072.png Pan_073.png Pan_074.png Pan_075.png Pan_076.png Pan_077.png Pan_078.png Pan_079.png Pan_080.png Pan_081.png Pan_082.png Pan_083.png Pan_084.png Pan_085.png Pan_086.png Pan_087.png Pan_088.png Pan_089.png Pan_090.png Pan_091.png Pan_092.png Pan_093.png Pan_094.png Pan_095.png Pan_096.png Pan_097.png Pan_098.png Pan_099.png Pan_100.png Pan_101.png Pan_102.png Pan_103.png Pan_104.png Pan_105.png Pan_106.png Pan_107.png Pan_108.png Pan_109.png Pan_110.png Pan_111.png Pan_112.png Pan_113.png Pan_114.png Pan_115.png Pan_116.png Pan_117.png Pan_118.png Pan_119.png Pan_120.png Pan_121.png Pan_122.png Pan_123.png Pan_124.png Pan_125.png Pan_126.png Pan_127.png Pan_128.png Fryer Recipes Fryer_001.png Fryer_002.png Fryer_003.png Fryer_004.png Fryer_005.png Fryer_006.png Fryer_007.png Fryer_008.png Fryer_009.png Fryer_010.png Fryer_011.png Fryer_012.png Fryer_013.png Fryer_014.png Fryer_015.png Fryer_016.png Fryer_017.png Fryer_018.png Fryer_019.png Fryer_020.png Fryer_021.png Fryer_022.png Fryer_023.png Fryer_024.png Fryer_025.png Fryer_026.png Fryer_027.png Fryer_028.png Fryer_029.png Fryer_030.png Fryer_031.png Fryer_032.png Fryer_033.png Fryer_034.png Fryer_035.png Fryer_036.png Fryer_037.png Fryer_038.png Fryer_039.png Fryer_040.png Fryer_041.png Fryer_042.png Fryer_043.png Fryer_044.png Fryer_045.png Fryer_046.png Fryer_047.png Fryer_048.png Fryer_049.png Fryer_050.png Fryer_051.png Fryer_052.png Fryer_053.png Fryer_054.png Fryer_055.png Fryer_056.png Fryer_057.png Fryer_058.png Fryer_059.png Fryer_060.png Fryer_061.png Fryer_062.png Fryer_063.png Fryer_064.png Fryer_065.png Fryer_066.png Fryer_067.png Fryer_068.png Fryer_069.png Fryer_070.png Fryer_071.png Fryer_072.png Fryer_073.png Fryer_074.png Fryer_075.png Fryer_076.png Fryer_077.png Fryer_078.png Fryer_079.png Fryer_080.png Fryer_081.png Fryer_082.png Fryer_083.png Fryer_084.png Fryer_085.png Fryer_086.png Fryer_087.png Fryer_088.png Fryer_089.png Fryer_090.png Fryer_091.png Fryer_092.png Fryer_093.png Fryer_094.png Fryer_095.png Fryer_096.png Fryer_097.png Fryer_098.png Fryer_099.png Fryer_100.png Pot Recipes Pot_001.png Pot_002.png Pot_003.png Pot_004.png Pot_005.png Pot_006.png Pot_007.png Pot_008.png Pot_009.png Pot_010.png Pot_011.png Pot_012.png Pot_013.png Pot_014.png Pot_015.png Pot_016.png Pot_017.png Pot_018.png Pot_019.png Pot_020.png Pot_021.png Pot_022.png Pot_023.png Pot_024.png Pot_025.png Pot_026.png Pot_027.png Pot_028.png Pot_029.png Pot_030.png Pot_031.png Pot_032.png Pot_033.png Pot_034.png Pot_035.png Pot_036.png Pot_037.png Pot_038.png Pot_039.png Pot_040.png Pot_041.png Pot_042.png Pot_043.png Pot_044.png Pot_045.png Pot_046.png Pot_047.png Pot_048.png Pot_049.png Pot_050.png Pot_051.png Pot_052.png Pot_053.png Pot_054.png Pot_055.png Pot_056.png Pot_057.png Pot_058.png Pot_059.png Pot_060.png Pot_061.png Pot_062.png Pot_063.png Pot_064.png Pot_065.png Pot_066.png Pot_067.png Pot_068.png Pot_069.png Pot_070.png Pot_071.png Pot_072.png Pot_073.png Pot_074.png Pot_075.png Pot_076.png Pot_077.png Pot_078.png Pot_079.png Pot_080.png Pot_081.png Pot_082.png Pot_083.png Pot_084.png Pot_085.png Pot_086.png Pot_087.png Pot_088.png Pot_089.png Pot_090.png Pot_091.png Pot_092.png Pot_093.png Pot_094.png Pot_095.png Pot_096.png Pot_097.png Pot_098.png Pot_099.png Pot_100.png Pot_101.png Pot_102.png Pot_103.png Pot_104.png Pot_105.png Pot_106.png Pot_107.png Pot_108.png Pot_109.png Pot_110.png Pot_111.png Pot_112.png Pot_113.png Pot_114.png Pot_115.png Pot_116.png Pot_117.png Pot_118.png Pot_119.png Pot_120.png Pot_121.png Pot_122.png Pot_123.png Pot_124.png Pot_125.png Pot_126.png Pot_127.png Pot_128.png Pot_129.png Pot_130.png Pot_131.png Pot_132.png Pot_133.png Pot_134.png Pot_135.png Pot_136.png Pot_137.png Pot_138.png Oven Recipes Oven_001.png Oven_002.png Oven_003.png Oven_004.png Oven_005.png Oven_006.png Oven_007.png Oven_008.png Oven_009.png Oven_010.png Oven_011.png Oven_012.png Oven_013.png Oven_014.png Oven_015.png Oven_016.png Oven_017.png Oven_018.png Oven_019.png Oven_020.png Oven_021.png Oven_022.png Oven_023.png Oven_024.png Oven_025.png Oven_026.png Oven_027.png Oven_028.png Oven_029.png Oven_030.png Oven_031.png Oven_032.png Oven_033.png Oven_034.png Oven_035.png Oven_036.png Oven_037.png Oven_038.png Oven_039.png Oven_040.png Oven_041.png Oven_042.png Oven_043.png Oven_044.png Oven_045.png Oven_046.png Oven_047.png Oven_048.png Oven_049.png Oven_050.png Oven_051.png Oven_052.png Oven_053.png Oven_054.png Oven_055.png Oven_056.png Oven_057.png Oven_058.png Oven_059.png Oven_060.png Oven_061.png Oven_062.png Oven_063.png Oven_064.png Oven_065.png Oven_066.png Oven_067.png Oven_068.png Oven_069.png Oven_070.png Oven_071.png Oven_072.png Oven_073.png Oven_074.png Oven_075.png Oven_076.png Oven_077.png Oven_078.png Oven_079.png Oven_080.png Oven_081.png Oven_082.png Oven_083.png Oven_084.png Oven_085.png Oven_086.png Oven_087.png Oven_088.png Oven_089.png Oven_090.png Oven_091.png Oven_092.png Oven_093.png Oven_094.png Oven_095.png Oven_096.png Oven_097.png Oven_098.png Oven_099.png Oven_100.png Oven_101.png Oven_102.png Oven_103.png Oven_104.png Oven_105.png Oven_106.png Oven_107.png Oven_108.png Oven_109.png Oven_110.png Oven_111.png Oven_112.png Oven_113.png Oven_114.png Oven_115.png Oven_116.png Oven_117.png Oven_118.png Oven_119.png Oven_120.png Oven_121.png Oven_122.png Oven_123.png Oven_124.png Oven_125.png Oven_126.png Oven_127.png Oven_128.png Oven_129.png Oven_130.png Oven_131.png Grill Recipes Grill_001.png Grill_002.png Grill_003.png Grill_004.png Grill_005.png Grill_006.png Grill_007.png Grill_008.png Grill_009.png Grill_010.png Grill_011.png Grill_012.png Grill_013.png Grill_014.png Grill_015.png Grill_016.png Grill_017.png Grill_018.png Grill_019.png Grill_020.png Grill_021.png Grill_022.png Grill_023.png Grill_024.png Grill_025.png Grill_026.png Grill_027.png Grill_028.png Grill_029.png Grill_030.png Grill_031.png Grill_032.png Grill_033.png Grill_034.png Grill_035.png Grill_036.png Grill_037.png Grill_038.png Grill_039.png Grill_040.png Grill_041.png Grill_042.png Grill_043.png Grill_044.png Grill_045.png Grill_046.png Grill_047.png Grill_048.png Grill_049.png Grill_050.png Grill_051.png Grill_052.png Grill_053.png Grill_054.png Grill_055.png Grill_056.png Grill_057.png Grill_058.png Grill_059.png Grill_060.png Grill_061.png Grill_062.png Grill_063.png Grill_064.png Grill_065.png Grill_066.png Grill_067.png Grill_068.png Grill_069.png Grill_070.png Grill_071.png Grill_072.png Grill_073.png Grill_074.png Grill_075.png Grill_076.png Grill_077.png Mini Fridge Recipes MiniFridge_001.png MiniFridge_002.png MiniFridge_003.png MiniFridge_004.png MiniFridge_005.png MiniFridge_006.png MiniFridge_007.png MiniFridge_008.png MiniFridge_009.png MiniFridge_010.png MiniFridge_011.png MiniFridge_012.png MiniFridge_013.png MiniFridge_014.png MiniFridge_015.png MiniFridge_016.png MiniFridge_017.png MiniFridge_018.png MiniFridge_019.png MiniFridge_020.png MiniFridge_021.png MiniFridge_022.png MiniFridge_023.png MiniFridge_024.png MiniFridge_025.png MiniFridge_026.png MiniFridge_027.png MiniFridge_028.png MiniFridge_029.png MiniFridge_030.png MiniFridge_031.png MiniFridge_032.png MiniFridge_033.png MiniFridge_034.png MiniFridge_035.png MiniFridge_036.png MiniFridge_037.png MiniFridge_038.png MiniFridge_039.png MiniFridge_040.png MiniFridge_041.png MiniFridge_042.png MiniFridge_043.png MiniFridge_044.png MiniFridge_045.png MiniFridge_046.png MiniFridge_047.png MiniFridge_048.png MiniFridge_049.png MiniFridge_050.png MiniFridge_051.png MiniFridge_052.png MiniFridge_053.png MiniFridge_054.png MiniFridge_055.png MiniFridge_056.png MiniFridge_057.png MiniFridge_058.png MiniFridge_059.png MiniFridge_060.png MiniFridge_061.png MiniFridge_062.png MiniFridge_063.png MiniFridge_064.png MiniFridge_065.png MiniFridge_066.png MiniFridge_067.png MiniFridge_068.png MiniFridge_069.png MiniFridge_070.png MiniFridge_071.png MiniFridge_072.png MiniFridge_073.png MiniFridge_074.png MiniFridge_075.png MiniFridge_076.png MiniFridge_077.png MiniFridge_078.png MiniFridge_079.png MiniFridge_080.png MiniFridge_081.png MiniFridge_082.png MiniFridge_083.png MiniFridge_084.png MiniFridge_085.png MiniFridge_086.png MiniFridge_087.png MiniFridge_088.png MiniFridge_089.png MiniFridge_090.png MiniFridge_091.png 'All Recipes' (Text-friendly table) Recipes are split up into each recipe book (by tool type). Pan'' ''Recipes Fryer Recipes Pot Recipes Oven Recipes Grill Recipes Mini Fridge Recipes Autumn Festival All autumn dishes are cooked in the oven and are American.